


Cooking adventures

by Drixitan



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: F/M, cheesy lame cute au, cookies?, ooc???, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drixitan/pseuds/Drixitan
Summary: Happy au with Shaytan and Layla cooking together.I have been told that there's no ooc when "all interpretations are valid."





	Cooking adventures

**Author's Note:**

> 1st english is not my 1st language, sorry about that, but thanks to my friend who made a revision/fix it!! They are the best!!
> 
> 2nd I'm using "spanish formatting": aka: dialog are like this: -Hello! I'm not ready to show my bad writing to the world.-

She wanted to bake some cookies for the kids on Halloween. I was not so happy about it but I said I would do anything for her.  
She gave me the flour package and I decided to try my best but I felt I was too clumsy for this task.

-I can’t do this.

-Sure you can. – She replied being distracted.-

-No, seriously, I can’t do this. – I protested, embarrassed. She looked up to me and grinned when saw all the mess I had already made.-

-How did you get flour everywhere? – She tried to hold back her laugh and cleaned flour from my hair.-

-Layla… - I complained. My hands were too big and clumsy to manage the flour properly, but I didn’t dare to say it out loud.-

-… - She notice my hands gripping the flour package that was already all scratched by my hands.- Let me help you with that, okay? – She smiled.-

She took charge of that part and I felt a little useless. What type of demon was I, I couldn’t even help her to do this simple task.

I looked at my big hands and then an idea hit me. I knew in what I was good. FIRE! Of course.

-I will be in charge of baking them! – I exclaimed.-

-All right! – She answers with the same level of excitement.-

So minutes later Layla handed me the tray with the raw cookies. I set them on the oven and turn the heat to maximum. This was going to come perfect, I knew it.

 

~:.Some minutes later.:~

 -Shaytan what is that smell. – I sniffed the air, but everything smelled the same for me.- It smell like something is burning. – She ran to check the cookies.-

-Oh for Lord’s sake Shaytan what did you do? – She yelled at the oven and went ahead to open it and try to save the cookies.-

-Layla wait! – I grabbed her hand strongly, she looked at me a little shocked.- Th-That’s burning hot, you can’t grab it with your bare hands.-

-Oh… You are right…

I grabbed the tray, the cookies were already too burned, almost carbonized.

-Sorry. – I couldn’t even do the fire properly.-

-They are all burned to the core. I even think they smells like you.– She laughed really hard till she couldn’t hold her breath anymore.-

I looked at her, she was still covered with flour even in her face, her loud laugh, her eyes shining, close to tears of laughter, and in that moment I knew I was blessed for having that angel near me. She was perfect.  
She try to breath normally again and looked to the burned cookies.

-We can’t gave this to the kids sadly. We need to try again.- She was all bubbling and happy even with my mistake. How could she be all high-spirited?-Next time don’t put the oven at maximum, okay?

-I’m really sorry for ruining it. – I mutter to myself.-

-What?

-Are you sure you want me to try again?

-Of course. I told you I wanted to cook with you.

We gave it another try. I did my best to help her with everything. She handed me the new tray.  
  
-Are you sure you don’t want to do this?

-100% sure. Don’t burn them. – She winked.-

I wasn’t going to fail. I stood there next to the oven looking at it with concentration. Layla noticed after some time passed.

-You don’t need to stare at it all the time.

-I don’t want to fail you again. I will do this!

-Okay, while you don’t set the oven on fire again, everything is fine.

-You will never forget that?

-Never. – She smiled at my mistakes. I couldn’t get mad about it when I see her like that. I smiled back at her.-

-You are all covered in flour. – I made fun of her, she showed me a pouty face, that was even more funny.-

-Look who is talking, your hair is still a mess. – She reached up for it and tried to wipe it.- How did you get all the flour on your hair? – She murmured to herself while tidying it.-

-Thanks. – I whisper quietly since she was close to me. I loved when she ran her fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes at the nice and caring feeling.-

Soft and wet lips over my cheek made me react fast as I open my eyes and see her even closer to me.

-You are getting red Shaytan. – She mocked me.- Who would think you are a demon. – She moved away from me. I was feeling embarrassed for being caught with my guard so down but I… I…

I reached my hand to hers to stop her, she looked at me also embarrassed of the kiss, I caressed her cheek cleaning a spot of flour and gently took her face between my hands to pull her closer to me. I let my worries vanish and I kissed her, I could start to feel the faint smell of burn again, I wasn’t sure if it was myself or the cookies, but nothing could matter more than this moment to stop me now.


End file.
